The Unforeseen
by densoles99
Summary: Hermione doesn't like Ron the way he likes her. But can she tell him that? Especially when she's falling in love with another man... Malfoy. After Battle of Hogwarts Not good at summeries, but please read
1. What can she do

Hermione looked out her window, and exhaled sadly.  
When the Battle of Hogwarts ended, she went to find her parents in Australia, but when she finally found them; they didn't want to come back to England.

They told her they were happy there, and they were disappointed that she erased their memories. Hermione couldn't beileve it.  
Her parents were upset with her because she wanted to keep them safe. So, she let them be happy.

Hermione came back to England, alone. She decided she still wanted to live in her house, but it was forclosed because she couldn't keep up the mortgage.  
But thanks to the Weasley's; Hermione was invited to stay with them. So, she packed up her things and gave her house to the bank.

But now lets get back to the real story.  
Hermione looked out her window, in the bedroom she shared with Ginny.

It was overcast. The sun was completely covered by storm clouds, and the trees were swaying wildly.  
Hermione jumped when there was a knock on the door.

Gathering herself, she said; "Come in."

Mrs. Weasley walked in with a smile on her face.  
"Lunch is ready, dear. When you wanna come down."

Hermione smiled. Mrs. Weasley was always taking care of them.  
"Yeah, I'll come down in a minute."  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, and left. Hermione looked down at her bed. A letter addressed to her was laying ontop of it.

It was from Ron.

It may sound sweet; your "boyfriend" sending you cute little letters even though you live in the same household.  
But to Hermione, it was annoying.

Ever sense the Battle, Ron has been getting to "close".  
But Hermione couldn't blame him. During the Battle, Hermione kissed Ron. Kissed him like she meant it, but she didn't.

It was in the "moment", and she just felt like doing it.  
Hermione felt horrible. Ron got the wrong idea, and now thinks their together. But she doesn't want to be together, she doesn't like him the way he likes her. And now, she has to go down stairs and see him. Ron's going to be all "mushy", and try to hold her hand and try to kiss her.

And of course; Hermione's going to refuse to kissing, and make up a story. Like she hadn't done that before.  
She was once again startled by the door. This time someone slammed the door opened, and sprinted into the room. Speaking of the devil; it was Ron... Of course it was Ron...

"RON!" Hermione shouted. Ron flinched. "Sorry Mione."  
He walked out of the room, closed the door, and knocked. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so immature. "Come in, Ronald." Ron walked in; quietly this time, and closed the door softly.  
Ron walked up to her, and put his arms around her waist. Hermione pushed him away softly, not wanting him to get upset. "Not now." Hermione crossed her arms, and put on a fake smile.

Ron nodded, and said cheekly; "Alright love. Well, lunch is ready when your hungry." Hermione half nodded. Ron kissed her on the cheek softly, and left the room.  
Hermione sighed, and sat down on her bed. She didn't want to lead him on. She really didn't, but he wouldn't listen to her when she said she didn't want a relationship. He just kept trying to hold her hand, and kiss her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Ron she didn't like him like that anymore, she wanted to just be friends. But she knew he would be devastated.  
So, what can she do?

* * *

**A/N**

**Tell me if you like it... **

**I know it isn't long, but I wanted to see **

** if people like it before I continue... Please Review! c=**


	2. Silver and Soul

Hermione sat at the table between two Weasleys.  
One of them being her "boyfriend", and the other one being Ginny. Hermione had gotten closer to Ginney every since the Battle, they were already close, but now even closer.  
Hermione took a bite of her sandwhich, and felt something grab her hand. She looked down and saw Ron's pale fingers wrapped around Hermione's tan hands.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Hermione pulled her hand up to her plate casually, and continued to eat her sandwhich.  
Ron, on the other hand, gave her a questioning look. "Is everything ok?" He whispered.

"Yes." Hermione whispered back. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the two; her son and his girlfriend whispering. How cute.  
Hermione saw the smile, and lost her appitite. Everybody thought they were the "perfect" couple, Mrs. Weasley always told them that they were "meant" to be together, and everybody agreed. Nobody even asked Hermione if she wanted a relationship, they just asumed she was happy.

And she wasn't.

Hermione finished her sandwhich, and rose from her chair; plate in hand.  
"Are you already finished dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Er, yeah. I'm just going to wash it up, them I'm thinking about heading to Diagon Alley."  
Ron shot up so fast, you'd think he was a rocket. "How about I go with you? I need to get out the house for a little." Before Hermione could disagree; Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together, and said happily:

"Oh that would be good. Yea, Ron how about you go with Hermione. You two need the privacy, and don't worry about the dishes. Go head and go."

Hermione smiled. Fake.  
And put her plate back on the table. "Alright, I'm just going to brush my teeth, and clean myself up a bit. I'll be quick." She said as she rushed up stairs, and into her and Ginny's bedroom.  
She really didn't want Ron to go with her, she wanted time ALONE. Away from Ron, away from Mrs. Weasley, and away from all the drama.

Hermione pushed away the thoughts, grabbed her hairbrush, and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were walking aimlessly around Diagon Alley.  
When they walked past a broom shop, Ron stopped abruptly. "Can we go in?" He asked; jumping up and down. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. But I'm not going in, I'm going to go look at the book shop."

Ron nodded, and yanked the door open, and disapeard into the crowd.  
Hermione sighed in relief, and walked across the street to the book shop. When she opened the door, Hermione smelled parchment and books. Her favorite smells.

As Hermione was looking she ran into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"No, it was my fault."

Hermione knew that voice too well, she looked up.

"Malfloy."

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her smirking. His silver eyes piercing into Hermone's chocolate brown ones.  
"Hello Granger."

"Er, hi." Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be rude.

Malfoy laughed, and patted her shoulder gently. "It's okay Granger. You don't need to be nice, and talk to me."  
Hermione shook her head. "Why can't I talk to you?" She asked, which made him stutter. "W-well. I-I mean, everything I did to you. I tried to kill you!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Hermione hadn't realized how beautiful his eyes were. So silver, its like they are staring into your soul.  
"Granger, are you ok?" Malfoy bent down a bit to get eye level with her. Hermione shook her away her thoughts. "Sorry, erm. Well that was in the past, I try to forget everything that happened. I want to look at the good things."

Malfoy smiled. Not the normal Malfoy smile, but a nice toothy smile.  
"Well, okay then. I need to tell you something," Malfoy started, "I-"

He was interupted by Ron pulling Hermione behind him. "Get the hell away from her Malfoy." Ron threatened. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and Hermione pushed Ron away from her.  
Ron looked at Hermione, "Hermione-"

"No. I'm not your property, I can do whatever I want." She snarled. Malfoy looked surprised, and Ron looked hurt. "Hermione," Ron breathed as he reached for her arm.  
But before he could touch her; Hermione ran outside the store.

Ron looked at Malfoy. "If you touched her, I swear-"

"Shut up you stupid ginger, I didn't touch her. But, it looks as though she doesn't want you to touch her, huh, I guess little o' Granger doesn't like freaky little ginger boy anymore.  
See you later." Malfoy taunted as he made his way to the door, but before he left he turned around. "Oh and by the way, hows Freddie? Oh, wait, he's dead."

Ron looked repulsive. Malfoy waved, and left.

As he left, he bumped into Hermione. Again.

Hermione tried to say something, but Ron stormed out the store, and Malfoy apparated. Ron looked pissed.

* * *

**_*A/N*_**

** So, how was this chapter?**

**I hoped you liked chapter 1, and this one.**

** Please REVIEW!**


	3. Jealousy

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called after her as they walked inside the Burrow.

Hermione stormed up the stairs, looking back at her former boyfriend. With everybody watching them, Hermione said fiercely:

"Don't talk to me! I am not your property, you don't own me!" After a quick glance at Mrs. Weasley, Hermione ran to her bedroom.  
Harry looked at a red faced Ron, "Is everything okay mate?"

Ron slammed the the door shut, and said wearly; "No, Malfoy was there." Ginny frowned, and looked at her brother. "What does that have to do with Mione being upset with you?"  
Ron shrugged, "I tried to get her away from him, and she got a moody on me." Mrs. Weasley gasped:

"Away from him, Hermione was talking to Malfoy?"

"Not only talking, smiling with him." Ron answered, sitting down on one of the couches. Harry shook his head, "Hermione wouldn't do that."  
Ginny scratched her head, and stood up. "I'm going to see if Mione is ok." She kissed Harry's cheek, then ran up the stairs after her friend.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands. There was a knock on the door. "I swear, Ron-"

"No its me, Ginny," Ginny said from the otherside, "Can I come in?"

Hermione lifted her head, and replied: "Y-yeah..." Ginny opened the door, walked in, and closed the door softly. Hermione smiled at her, as she was walking to Hermione's bed.  
Ginny plopped down, and smoothed out the bed comforter.

"So, what's going on between you and my brother?" She asked. Hermione sighed, and said densely:

"He thinks he owns me. He never lets me talk to another guy, he never leaves me alone," Hermione said as she counted the reasons on her fingers, "And he tries to make decisions for me."  
Ginny bit her lip.

"He said you were talking and smiling with Malfoy."

Hermione threw her hands in the air, and let them fall to her sides. "I was trying to make amends with him. I don't want to be enemies forever, you know!"  
Ginny looked at the brown haired girl. "Make amends with Malfoy? The person who tormented you all throught Hogwarts? The person who judged every single muggleborn, the person who makes fun of my family?"

Hermione shook her head, and said:

"No, he changed. He's better now."

Ginny frowned. "Malfoys' don't "change", and how can you defend him? The things he called you?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, you don't understand. Malfoy changed, he's-"

Ginny cut her off. "Your right Mione, I don't understand. And I don't want to either, but I came up here to defend my friend against my brother. So, whatever you say I'll go along with. Because I know my brother can be a pain in the arse."

Hermione beamed at her ginger friend, and hugged her. "Thank you."

Ginny patted Hermione's back, and said amusingly:

"No prob." Ginny pulled back from the embrace, and looked at the door. "Well, I suggest you stay in here for a little while," Ginny then looked at Hermione, "Give it a more 'dramatic' feeling."

Hermione laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, but don't let Ron come up here though."  
Ginny shook her head, stood up, and said:

"Don't worry about him."

Hermione smiled, and Ginny left the room; leaving Hermione to think about things.

After a little while of thinking, there was another knock at the door.  
"Come in." Hermione said crossing her legs on her bed. The door opened, and walking in; Ron.

Hermione stood up. "Wait, Mione." Ron quickly shut the door, and walked up to his "girlfriend". "Ron, I don't care." Hermione snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"No, Mione. I'm sorry, I don't mean to act as those I "own" you," Ron explained, "I just get jealous. And, well when you were talking to Malfoy I got-"

"Jealous," Hermione finished for him. "No, actually you weren't jealous. You just didn't want me to talk to Malfoy, huh?"  
Ron sighed. "Your right, I wasn't jealous of him, I know he would never have a chance with him. And your not like that." He agreed. Hermione bit her lip, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not like that."

Ron smiled, and gave her a hug. A long hug, and while he was hugging her; she disagreed with him in her mind.

_"No Ron, I'am like that. I don't like you, and I like Malfoy. He changed, and you ARE jealous. His silver eyes are more captivating than your boring blue ones. I like him. I like him, and I hate your gingery guts."_

"Hermione?" Ron looked at her dazed eyes. Snapping her out of her thoughts.

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, just thinking about things."

Ron smiled, "Thinking about what things?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione looked at him. "Just, things."

Ron winked at her. "Yeah, sure, okay. Well I'll just let you think more about the "things"." He smacked her butt, and strutted out the room.  
Hermione was grossed out. She hated it when Ron smacked her arse.

Yeah. She couldn't wait to school starts again.

There, she _c_ould brake up with him easily.

* * *

_**A/N**_

** How was the chapter?**

** If you want to, you could read another**

** story by me.  
Its called Harry Potter 19 years later...**

**Its about the new generation...**

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! C-=**

_~Densoles99 _


	4. Head Girl and saliva

That night at the Burrow, Hermione sat on one of the many couches in the living room reading an old book.  
Harry and Ginny were out on a date, George was working late at the shop, Mrs. Weasley was washing some dishes, and Mr. Weasley was in his shed; messing with muggle items.

Ron, of course, was sitting next to Hermione trying to get her attention.

"So, Mione." Ron tried to start a conversation,

"Hm?" Hermione didn't look up from her book, didn't even stop reading. Her eyes moving left to right at a brisk pace; soaking in all the information in her book.

Ron sighed.

"Hey, could you put the book down for a minute please?" He pleaded.

Hermione closed her eyes in annoyance, marked her place in her book, and sat it down on the couches arm. Ron smiled.  
"What?" Hermione demanded, leaning back onto the soft back of the furniture.

Ron shrugged, and put his arm around her. Hermione nibbled at her bottom lip; thinking. As Ron leaned down, Hermione turned her head away.  
Ron not having it, turned her face back to him, and kissed her roughly; his hand tangled in her curly hair.

Hermione broke the kiss, and pulled back. Noticing the saliva oozing out of Ron's mouth; he was a sloppy kisser. As she pulled back, she untangled Ron's hand from her hair.  
"Sorry." Mumbled Ron, wiping his mouth.

Hermione smiled, and rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. "Er," Hermione said as she rose from the couch. "I'm going to see if your mum need help with anything."  
Ron nodded, and Hermione went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, hello Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley chirped as she noticed the small frame of Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Hi. Do you need any help?" Hermione asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Oh no dear. You go back in the living room with Ron."

Hermione nodded, but before she could leave; Mrs. Weasley had one more thing to say.

"Oh Hermione. You have no idea how happy you make Ron. Arthur and I always thought you two would end up together, the way you two argued back and forth. Just think- you two could get married, and have many, many kids." Mrs. Weasley said hyperly.

Hermione's eyes widened. Kids? Marriage? No, definitely not with RON.

"Yeah." She tried to agree.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her, and returned to her dishes.

Hermione walked back the the living room; to see Ron sleeping away with his mouth wide open snoring like an old man.

Hermione sighed, and walked up stairs into her bedroom.  
When she was safely inside her room, Hermione walked over to her nightstand and picked up a letter addressed to her. It was from Hogwarts.

Inside the letter was the supply list, and a badge. A badge for Head Girl.

Yes, Hermione was Head Girl. She couldn't believe it, she always wanted the honor of being Head Girl. But during the War, and after she hadn't really thought about it, but when she got her letter two days ago- Hermione got all excited again.

Hermione, along with Ron, and Harry decided to return to school for their seventh year. Ginny had to go; for her seventh year.  
Ron got prefect again, which made Mr. and Mrs. Weasley drastically proud of their son.

Harry and Ginny didn't get prefect and Harry didn't get Head Boy. Which was actually surprising.

Harry being; the Boy who Lived and the savior of the wizarding world didn't get any badge. Odd.

But luckly, Harry wasn't all too upset. He actually didn't want to be Head Boy.

Ron did, of course, mostly because the Heads shared their own common room. And had their own rooms.  
So, he thought if he was Head Boy, he could have "alone" time with Hermione.

And she was really happy when she found out he didn't get Head Boy, she didn't have to see him all the time. Hermione didn't mean to be mean or anything, but she really didn't like him.

And that's why; when they return to Hogwarts she's going to break up with him. There, she doesn't have to worry about Mrs. Weasley making a big deal about Ron getting dumped by his future wife/bearer of his children.

But enough with the nonsense, back to Hermione reading her Hogwarts letter.

After she finished with the letter, Hermione opened the nightstand drawer and put the piece of parchment inside it; closing it softly.

Hermione got ready for bed, because tomorrow they were going to Diagon Alley to get their needed supplies for Hogwarts, and five days later they would go to Kings Cross and board the most famous Hogwarts Express.

Hermione then could end her irritating relationship with Ronald. Oh yes, freedom at last.

* * *

_**A/N**_

** So how was this chapter? **

**Dont worry, there be more stuff in the next chap, I just needed**

**to get the story started... SO Hermione is Head Girl... Oooh I wander**

**who the Head Boy is... C-=**

** But, maybe you could do me a flavor- (favor, I like saying flavor.. OH WELL!)**

**and REVIEW! **

_~Densoles99_


	5. Head Boy and Confusion

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed by; Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were walking around Diagon Alley in search of their Hogwarts necessities.  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking; many witches and wizards stopped the trio to thank them for saving the wizarding world. They just nodded and walked away. Not wanting to take all the glory.

As they walked by _Flourish & Blotts_, Hermione stopped and looked inside. And there he was.

Draco Malfoy was walking aimlessly in the store searching for books. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Erm, I'm just going to look inside here real quick." Hermione told the crowd of gingers and a black head.

Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brows:

"But, we already got our books."

Ron looked at Hermione curiously, as Hermione gave her reason.

"I know, but I just want to look around. See if there is any good books on the shelves."

Mrs. Weasley shrugged, "Okay dear. When you get finished try looking for us by _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour." _Hermione nodded. And the family continued walking.

Except for Ron.

"Erm, maybe I could look inside with you." He wondered putting his arms around her and nuzzled her neck affectiontly. He didn't know Draco was watching them through the store's windows, and was scowling.

"Er, Ron I kinda wanna be alone." Hermione told him, walking in front of him. Ron rose his eyebrows, and said:

"Why? I'm your boyfriend, I should be able to come with you. No matter what!"

Hermione scoffed. "No Ron. If I don't want you to come with me, then you better not come with me."

Ron growled; "Fine, but I want to see if there is any Quidditch books." He stepped towards the door, but Hermione stepped in front of him.

"They don't have Quidditch books here, there at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. You should know that." She pointed out, crossing her arms.

Ron coughed, "Fine, have fun." He then walked off.

Hermione breathed, _whew._ She then walked inside the store and picked up her favorite smells, and smiled.  
Hermione sauntered to the back of the store. When she nearly got to the end; she saw Draco.

Draco was picking up book after book and placing them back onto the shelves neatly.

Hermione grinned.

"I think all the Hogwarts book are in the front." She announced her presence. Which made him jump and turn around.

He blushed slightly. (Yes, Draco Malfoy blushed. Stop grinning ^_^)

"I, er, knew that. I just wanted to look at "other" books." He defened, "Is that okay with you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not stopping you."

Draco snickered, "I couldn't see you stopping me anyway, Granger." He flirted, drawing out "Granger" with a long 'r' sound.

Hermione giggled, and chewed her bottom lip. Once again; thinking.

Draco thought it was so cute when she did that. He couldn't help smiling to himself.

"So Granger. Getting you Hogwarts supplies with the Weasleys?" He asked looking at her sideways.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Well I have to, since I live with them now."

Draco frowned. "You live with the Weasleys?" What about your parents?"

Hermione sighed, and said:

"They decided to stay Australia."

Draco frowned again, and patted her back comfortably. "Well at least you get to see your boyfriend every single day." He said, picking up some more books, and once again placing them back on the shelves. Neatly.

Hermione shook her head. "No, seeing Ronald everday is the downside."

Draco looked at her curiously,

"Why is it the downside? I thought he was your "boyfriend"?" He pryed. Hermione shook her head violently. "Well he tries to be. But I don't like him like that, I even told him. He just won't listen." She answered.

Draco scoffed, "Well brake up with him."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Trust me, I tried. But Mrs. Weasley kept us together, sadly. And all she ever talks about, well all THEY every talk about is, Ronald and I getting married and having kids."

Draco snickered. "Getting married and having kids? Did they even ask if that's what you want to do?"

"No, they just assumed."

Draco shook his head, "Hm. Imagine that, having little souless kids."

Hermione looked at him. "Souless kids?"

Draco laughed, and said after he had caught his breath; "Yeah, gingers don't have souls."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh, but stopped suddenly. "Damn! I need to get going to the ice cream parlor." She checked her watch, she had been in _Flourish & Blotts_ for nearly forty minutes. It only seemed like fifteen though.

Draco pouted. "You have to leave?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, oh I have good news. I got Head Girl." She shared, jumping excitedly.

Draco smiled and rubbed her shoudler after she had stilled. "Congratulations, hey I have good news too," He wiggled his eyebrows. "I got Head Boy."

Hermione stood stunned, Draco Malfoy; the boy who worked with the Dark Lord got Head Boy? But then again; he was the second smartest compared to her. So it really wasn't a surprise.

"Well, congratulations." She bumped his shoulder with her's.

Draco smiled, and placed all the books in his hands back onto the shelves.

"Why, thank you. But I think you should get going. Another fifteen minutes here, and they might send a search party."

Hermione nodded, and started to walk away, but turned around and called to Draco. "See you at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded, and Hermione ran out the store. Blushing.

When Hermione finally reached _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, _she saw the Weasley's and Harry sitting outside with empty ice cream bowls.

"Hey," She called out, "Sorry I took so long."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and shook her head. "Oh don't be sorry dear. So did you find any good books?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nah, I think I read all of them."

Mrs. Weasley laughed and gave Hermione a bowl. "Here, its your ice cream. Ron said you liked Triple Chocolate."

Hermione took the bowl and muttered thanks. And decided she would eat it back at the Burrow.

After spending nearly five hours at Diagon Alley, and seeing Draco at some points; Hermione was exhausted when they returned to the Burrow.

Mr. Weasley wanted to work on his muggle contraptions out in his shed, Mrs. Weasley was going to start dinner; beef stew with apple tart, Harry and Ginny went upstairs to do God knows what, Ron went upstairs to put away his Hogwarts supplies, and Hermione sneaked away to her bedroom.

When she opened the door; she saw Harry and Ginny in a hot make out session on Ginny's bed. Sense they were so wrapped up in swapping saliva, they didn't notice Hermione.

So, not being able to relax on her bed, Hermione walked out; closing the door softly.

When she had walked down stairs she smelled a delicious aroma of beef stew. Her mouth watered.

After dinner Harry and Ginny went in their seperate bedrooms, Mr. Weasley went back to work on his muggle items, Mrs. Weasley magically washed the dishes, and that left Ron and Hermione alone.

"So," Ron tried to start a conversation. "Did you have a good day?"

Hermione nodded, not wanting to say anything.

Ron smiled and kissed her on her lips. It lasted five seconds when Hermione broke away. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."

Ron stuck out his bottom lip and nodded sadly. "Yeah I guess." Then when she went to walk away, Ron called after her.

"Hermione wait." He grabbed her arm, and she turned to look at him. "Yes?" She asked, just wanting to sleep.

Ron thought for a minute then said grinning; "I love you."

Hermione nodded, and ran upstairs leaving Ron dumbfounded.

When she went inside her bedroom; Ginny was already sound asleep.

Hermione changed into her pajamas, and got inside her bed.

She started to cry. Ron knew she didn't like him, so he said that to make it harder for her. He was such a prick.

Hermione still wanted to break up with him, but now it was going to be extra harder. Hopefully when she got to Hogwarts tomorrow it would be slightly easier.

Hopefully.

Hermione fell asleep thinking about breaking up with Ronald. Only to start thinking about a certain blond haired, silver eyed boy.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**So how was the chapter? **

**I think I rushed it a little at the end though... My fault..**

**Well I hope you enjoy my stories, and remember if in any case you want to read**

**something about the new generation... click on my profile pic... I've written**

**a story called Harry Potter 19 Years Later... Try reading it.. PLEASE!**

**and also don't forget to REVIEW on this story C-=**

_~Densoles99_


	6. Kings Cross

The Weasley's followed by; Harry and Hermione were standing in the middle of King's Cross. Their rucksack on seperate trollies.

Mrs. Weasley turned around to face the crowd and said eargerly;

"Alright, now, remember stay together, King's Cross is awfully crowded today."

The family then proceded to the brick wall between the platforms nine and ten.  
First went in;

Ginny, and then Harry.

Mr. and Mrs Wealsey followed the two inside the magical barrier. Leaving Ron and Hermione. Ron turned and looked at his "girlfriend" and kissed her on her cheek.  
"Ladies first, love." He whispered; gesturing towards the brick wall.

Hermione put on a fake smile, and then walked into the wall between nine and ten.

When she opened her eyes she saw the magnificent Hogwarts Express; with its whistle blowing out white steam.

"Hermione!" Someone called.

Hermione looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Ginny jumping up and down excitedly. Hermione then started to walk to the ginger haired girl, but stopped.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw white blond hair. Hermione looked to her right and saw Draco talking in hushed tones with his mother. Who looked quite restless, and worn out.

Her once blond/black hair was now full with little gray hairs. Her blue eyes were blood shot, and she had bags underneath. But Hermione couldn't blame her.  
With all the frightful things she to go through, it wasn't surprising at all.

As if noticing someone watching; Draco turned around and cought Hermone's eye. Before she could look away, Draco smiled. It was a small smile, but still a smile.  
Hermione returned the smile, but was nearly scared to death by Ron grabbing her around the waist.

Draco frowned and looked away.

Hermone screeched; "RONALD WEASLEY! You nearly gave me a heart failure!"

Ron chortled, and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, we better get going. We don't wanna miss the train."  
He then leaded the annoyed girl to the train.

Ginny pulled Hermione away from Ron when they reached Harry and Ginny.

Ron rolled his eyes and started to talk to his and parents and to Harry.

Ginny smiled and Hermione and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What?" Demanded Hermione. Her gaze once again found the blond, who was talking with Blaize Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione couldn't believe he was still friends with the Pug.

Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face. "Day dreaming?"

Hermione scoffed, "Whatever."

"So, Hermione you woudn't be looking at a certain blond haired boy?"

Hermione's face heated. And she shook her head, "No. I just thought I saw an abandoned broomstick laying on the ground."

Ginny spun around, and looked at the ground. "Where?"

Hermione shrugged. "Hm, I guess I was just imagining it."

The whistle blew loudly. "Oh well, come on." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny towards her family.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed the life out of her children and to Harry and Hermione.

"Okay, everyone have a good year. No getting into trouble," Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and Ron. "Don't forget to write us every once in a while. Maybe once a week or so."

She gave everyone a second hug. The whistle blew louder this time, most of all the students were already on the train.

"Alright Molly. They need to get on." Mr. Weasley stated putting his arms around his wife. He smiled at the seventh years. "Alright go, the train is going to leave without you."

The four hurried onto the train, and the attendant closed the door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waved at the kids as the train started to move.

Harry said blandly:

"We're never going to find a compartment." Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement, but Hermione mentally slapped herself.

"Oh, I forgot," Hermione said as she looked at Ron. "I have to go to the Heads compartment."

Harry nodded, and lead Ginny ahead. Leaving Ron with Hermione.

"So, your leaving me?" Asked Ron, frowning.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and shrugged. "I have no choice. I have to speak with Headmistress McGonagall."

Ron nodded, and sulked away. Hermione sighed and retreated to the Heads compartment.

When she opened the door, her breath caught.

Draco Malfoy was crying. Like tears literally rolling down his pearly white face.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she leave him to wallow in his tears, or should she comfort him?  
Choosing the latter; Hermione walked inside the compartment, and slid the door shut. It closed with a small _bang _which made Draco look up threw blood shot eyes.

"Er, hello." Hermione said as she sat down next to him. Making sure to leave another person length between them. Draco looked out the window. It had started to rain. Typical.

"You know, if you want to talk about-" Hermione started, but Draco interupted her.

"No."

Hermione nodded, not wanting to pressure him.

After fifteen minutes of agonizing silence, Headmistress McGonagall walked inside the compartment. "Sorry I'm late," She said as she sat across from the Heads. "Had an issue with some Hufflepuffs."

Draco nodded and Hermione smiled.

"So, Headmistress, who are the prefects this year?" Asked Hermione.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "They will be meeting in here in couple of minutes. In the mean time we need to talk about a few things. On the day of May second," She glanced at Draco. "There is going to be a ball. Celebrating the day on which we overtook He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and killed him."

Hermione smiled. A ball? This is going to be a good year. She thought.

Draco on the other hand looked back out the window. Talking about Voldemort must still get to him.

"So," McGonagall went on. "You two need to help think of a theme. Nothing to offensive, nothing to extreme, but something nice, fun, and delightful."

Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement. The Headmistriss nodded, and just as she opened her mouth; prefects started to walk in.

"Oh good. Well, you two," McGonagall gestured to Draco and Hermione. "Will fill in the prefects while I deal with some other matters." The Headmistriss then retreated to the front of the train; leaving the Head Boy and Girl to advise the prefects who had just sat down.

"So," Hermione began as Draco crossed his arms. But before Hermione could even start, one of the prefects (being Blaize Zabini) scoffed at her, and said coldly:

"Like I'm going to listen to a Mudblood." Some of the other Slytherins laughed, but Draco stared at his friend. "You will if you don't wanna get kicked off of prefects," Draco said as he scrunched his face. "Besides, the word Mudblood is overrated."

Hermione grimaced, she still hated that name.

Draco looked over at her said: "Carry on."

Hermione nodded, and told the prefects all about the ball. Draco added in that they needed to think of a theme, too. Pansy (and Hermione had no idea why SHE was a prefect) squeaked delightly:

"Ooh Drakie, we could think of a theme together!" Hermione could have sworn she saw Draco roll his eyes, or maybe she imagined it. Huh.

Draco cleared his throat. "Erm, Her-," He shook his head. "Granger and I have to think of a theme. Together."

Hermione crossed her ankles and her arms, as Pansy scowled at Hermione like it was her fault.

"But Drakie. Why?"

"We're the Heads. McGonagall told Granger and I to think of a theme. Just Granger and I."

Pansy crossed her arms, pursed her lips, and fell silent.

Hermione coughed then sat a little straighter. "So, any questions?"

A fifth year Hufflepuff raised his hand. Hermione nodded toward the boy. "Yes?"

"Is it true, well my friends want to know, did you really skip school with Harry Potter?" Draco and the other Slytherins rolled their eyes.

Hermione sighed, she was hoping nobody would ask something like that. "Er, yes. But lets not talk about that right not. Any more questions for Malfoy and I?"

Everybody shook their heads. "OK, well. You can go back to your compartments now." Draco released the prefects.  
They all risen from their seats and left. Except for Pansy and Blaize.

Draco shrugged at her. "What?"

Pansy frowned, and Blaize gestured towards the hall outside the Heads compartment. "You coming?"

Draco shook his head as Hermione moved and sat on the seat across from him.  
"Can't. Headmistriss told us we had to stay here."

Blaize slumped his shoulders then left. Pansy stayed back a few seconds to glare at Hermione. Afterwords she too left, closing the door with an aggravated slam.

Hermione looked at Draco.

"McGonagall never said we had to stay here for the whole trip."

Draco smirked. "I just didn't feel like dealing with them."

Hermione nodded and asked:

"Yeah I get that. How did they even get to be a prefect?"

Draco shrugged, "Beats me."

They then stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

After nearly thirty minutes the train pulled to a stop. "Guess we're here." Hermione stated, grabbing her luggage. Her and Draco had already changed into their Hogwarts robes. Their Head badges gleaming as they were pinned to the front.

Draco walked out of the compartment in a haste. Hermione sighed, then too left the compartment.

Her and Draco needed to be where the first years are. So she quickly got off the train (pushing some people aside) and found Draco already instructing the first years to get in an single file line.

Hermione smiled to herself, and pushed more people aside. After a little bit of pushing, she finally made it to Draco.

"Hermione! Hermione!" She heard someone call.

Hermione looked around a bit and saw Ron waving his arms in the air like a moron. She turned and looked at Draco, acting as those she had not seen him. Ron being completely dim-witted believed she had not seen him and started to talk to Harry.

Draco laughed. She could hardly hear him over the loud noise of students. "Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked loudly.

Draco smiled, and too said loudly. "Your boyfriend is completely dim-witted. He actually believed you didn't see him when you exactly looked at him."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah," She said as she got closer him so she didn't need to keep yelling. "I don't even know why I'm going out with him."

Draco looked at her and she looked at him. Hermione didn't realize she was only about four inches away from him. Draco opened his mouth, but before he could speak; an annoying shrill filled the air.

"Drakie!"

Hermione and Draco jumped apart. "Oh joy." He said sarcastically. Hermione half smiled half frowned, and walked away from him.

If she could only tell him.

* * *

_***A/N***_

_Sorry I took forever to update. My laptop charger broke and it took a little while for my _

_new one to come in. BUT here is the fifth or sixth chapter? I forgot, oops._

_Oh well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the other chapters by the by._

_And do me a flavor by **REVIEWing **on this chapter C=_

_~Densoles99_


	7. Crimson HateEmerald Fate

_**A/N: **_**Alright I'm going to speed up to where their sitting in the Great Hall for dinner. They already did the sorting, (sorry I just don't feel like writing about first years), and it is going to take place where the Headmistriss McGonagall is going to make a speech. And thanks you all for telling me about Blaise. I thought it looked funny spelled "Blaize", my mind wasn't working that night. Oh well, THANK YOU! (:**

* * *

Headmistriss McGonagall stood at the podium; silencing everyone.

"Good afternoon students. I hope everyone has had an enjoyable summer, and a pleasent ride to Hogwarts. Speaking of which; I know we had our difficulties," McGonagall looked mostly at the Slytherin and Gryfindor tables.

"But now," She continued. "Its all in the past. We need to look on into the future, and succeed with success of academic achievement. But I'am going to end this speech with our new professors.  
For Transfiguration; Miss. Lore`." A small lady with black and gray hair stood up from her seat, nodded, and sat back down.  
McGonagall continued:

"Teaching Potions will be no one other then our old Professor Slughorn. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Mr. Hawkwood," A built man stood up, and again sat back down. "Teaching Transfiguration will be Mr. Windchester," An old man stood up, and sat down. "Herbology is Professor Sprout, Charms is Professor Flitwick, Divination will be Professor Trelawney, and History of Magic will be old Professor Binns."

Many students groaned at his name. Headmistriss McGonagall gave a stern look, and cleared her throat.

"Now, for my last announcements, I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Head Girl. Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy," Draco stood up and nodded. She continued, "And for Head Girl will be Miss. Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up now. Many people clapped for her, but that didn't matter. Hermione looked to her right and half smiled at Draco whom was still standing.

McGonagall clapped her hands and silenced the noise as Draco and Hermione sat back down.  
Ron whispered to Hermione when she was sitting. "Why did you just smile at Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at the Headmistriss as she continued her speech.

"Now for the final announcement. On the day of May second there will be a ball," There were many excited whispers. "Silence! Now, there will be a ball. The Head Boy and Head Girl will be organizing the theme of the ball. Now that I said all I could say, you are all dismissed to your common rooms. But before you leave, I need all the prefects to lead the way for the first years while I talk to the Heads."

Everybody got up from their seats. The prefects for each house lead the way out the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny followed the Gryfindors, but Ron stayed put. Of course he would.

"Ron, you have to go." Hermione said as she stood with her arms crossed. Ron shook his head. "No, I'm going to wait for you."

"No Ronald. McGonagall only wants to talk to Malfoy and me. Alone."

"Fine," He shrugged. "I'll wait for you in the common room."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Weasley." Said McGonagall from behind Hermione. Draco was standing next to her.

"The Heads have their own common room they will be sharing." She finished.

Ron's ears turned red, and he gave Draco the most disgusting look he could muster. Draco on the other hand, didn't even blink an eye. Ron awkwardly hugged Hermione, then retreated to the Gryfindor common room.

The Headmistriss cleared her throat, then gestured to Draco and Hermione to follow her.

After going up some flights of stairs and walking down some halls, they reached a portrait with the picture of a snake and a lion.

"Here is the Head's dormitories. The password for now is _Dumbledore._" As soon as she said that, the picture swung open.

"In there you will have a small common room, fireplace, bookcase, a small bulletin board, a small bathroom, and your own rooms."

Hermione smiled, her OWN room. It got a little tiring after third year when she shared the dormitories. Draco just nodded, and entered the room without bidding Professor McGonagall goodnight.

Hermione sighed. "Goodnight Professor." McGonagall smiled, but said: "Oh, you can change the password to your's or Draco's likings."

Hermione nodded, then she too entered the common room. The portrait shut behind her.

When Hermione got completely inside, she gasped.

The common room had a beautiful crimson colored couch in front of a emerald stoned fireplace. To the right of Hermione was a small, but sleek marble table with two chairs on either side of it. To the left of her was a dark green and black bookcase full of old books, and folktales.

The wallpaper was a dark red, with dark green swirls. The floor was gray stoned. There were also Slytherin and Gryfindor drapes hanging from the ceiling. To the right of the fireplace was small staircase.

Hermione got curious and ascended the stairs. When she reached the top; there was a brown door with the name _Hermione Granger_ written in gold letters on it. Hermione opened the door and smiled.

The entire room was in Gryfindor colors. The bed in red satin sheets, there was a small dresser, and a small vanity. Hermione opened the drawers, and saw that her clothes were already placed neatly inside. Hermione cringed at the thought of people seeing her knickers, but McGonagall hopefully got a woman to do this chore.

Hermione jumped when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said closing her drawers.

The door opened and walked in Draco. As soon as he walked in he scowled. "What?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"The whole bloody room is in bloody Gryfindor colors."

Hermione giggled. Which made Draco look directly at her. "I'm sorry."

Hermione stopped giggling. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you for the past seven years. I'm sorry for calling you those horrible names."

Hermione was taken back. Draco apologized, and he wasn't laughing while he said it. "Oh, thank you." Was all Hermione could say. Draco nodded, then turned to leave. But before he left, he turned to look at Hermione.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He left.

"Goodnight." She whispered back. Knowing that he didn't hear her.

* * *

_** *A/N***_

**Alright, here is another chapter...**

**Oh, there was a review stating that "Ron is trying, and Hermione is braking his heart."**

**Well, you gotta realize; this is a DRACO AND HERMIONE story. Hermione is most**

**likely not going to "love" him. So... Yeah...**

**Any poo PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**~Densoles99**_


	8. I Dont Like You

Breakfast started at seven-thirty, and the current time was seven o'clock. Hermione sat on her bed thinking of ways to pass the time away for an another thirty minutes.

She didn't get much sleep. Her mind was swirling with ideas for how she can "politely" break up with Ron, but either way he's still going to be overdramatic.  
Hermione decided to pull him away from dinner, and breakup with him then. Because if she does it during breakfast his whole day would be ruined. And she didn't wanna do that to him.

Hermione grabbed her school bag, and walked down to the common room that she shared with Draco.  
"Hello there."

A voice called from the couch. Hermione jumped, and turned from the stairway. Draco was sitting on the loveseat with his arm draped over the back of it.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

Hermione scoffed. "No. I just didn't expect it." Draco rolled his eyes, and patted the seat next to him. Hermione walked slowly to where his was sitting, and stared at the cushion next to Draco. "I don't bite." He laughed.

Hermione smiled and sat down. "How long were you sitting here?" She asked, turning her body to look at him.

"About fifteen minutes or so." Draco replied shrugging. Hermione nodded, itched the back of her head.

After twenty minutes of short talk Draco suggested that they start heading to the Great Hall. "Yeah why not." Hermione said as she picked up her bag. Draco did the same and led them to the portrait hole and swung it open. "Ladies first." Draco smirked.

Hermione giggled and climbed out, soon followed by Draco.

As they were walking, Hermione heard an all too familiar voice call out to her. Hermione turned around and saw Ron trotting after them.  
Draco stopped, turned, and smirked at Ron; who had finally caught up with them.

"Good morning Weasley." Sneered Draco crossing his arms.

Ron scowled at him. "Shut up Ferret!"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. Astonished by how Ron would bring up his nickname again. Ron shrugged and grabbed Hermione's waist.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Ron, stop." Hermione pushed him away from her.

"What?" Ron asked, frowning. Hermione turned to Draco and said casually:

"I'll see you in class." Draco nodded, then walked off alone.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Ron asked her as though she was going insane. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"You know what I'm talking about. Being friends with Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Will you stop walking away from me!" Ron screamed at her. Many students turned to look at the commotion.

Hermione hissed. "Ronald! You're making a scene!"

"So, I don't give a damn! Let them watch and see how much of a bitch you are!"

Many students gasped, including Harry and Ginny who just reached the growing crowd of nosy students.

Hermione stood; mouth agape and face turning red. "So now I'm a bitch?"

Ron started to laugh. "Ever since we've been together you basically wanted nothing to do with me!"

Hermione shrugged. "Well I'm surprised you even noticed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ron the reason why I've been wanting nothing to do with you is because I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

There were many gasps, and whispers. Harry and Ginny looked at eachother.

"What?" Ron asked, frowning.

"The only reason why I haven't broken up with you is because your whole entire family already decided out our future together."

Ron's ears turned a bright pink. "No we didn't." Piped Ginny from the crowd. Hermione scoffed. "Oh really? I know you and your mum has been thinking of baby names for Ron's and my future children."

Ginny's face, too, turned a bright pink, and Harry looked at her.

"Your whole bloody family is pathetic." Hermione said, anger flowing over her in waves. "I think I'm going to move out and find my own bloody flat. I don't need you or your family. I can take care of myself." And with that, Hermione stormed away leaving the crowd in awe.

* * *

Hermione ran straight to the girls restroom. She locked the door, and walked to the sink.  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm pathetic." She told herself, "How could you do that to him? In front of everybody."

Hermione turned on the faucet and let it run cold. She cupped the cold, flowing water and splashed her face with it to cool herself down. She also splashed some on her neck, and looked up at the mirror again.

Hermione's eyes started to well up with fresh tears. But before they ran freely down her tan face, Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Get a hold of yourself." She told herself bitterly.

Hermione inhaled, and exhaled. She had to go to breakfast. It was only seven forty-five. Classes started at nine, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was most likely locked.

"I could go to the library." Hermione thought. Feeling dumb because she didn't think of it earlier. Hermione picked up her bad, and rushed out the door; heading straight to the library.

* * *

Draco smiled as Hermione ran away from the crowd. Ron Weasley just got told in front of everyone, which made Draco happier then ever.

But he didn't go to breakfast when the fight ended, he followed Hermione to the girls restroom. Before he could go in; Hermione had locked the door.

"Damn." Muttered Draco crossing his arms.

Draco decided to go to the library. Knowing she would go there after she cleaned herself up.  
As Draco reached the library doors he heard his name being called.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around and sneered. "Got embarrassed by your girlfriend didn't you?"

Ron scowled. "What did you do to her?"

Draco raised his pale eyebrows. "What do you mean 'what did I do to her'?"

"You did something to her! Like spike her tea or put a spell on her. You did something!"

"Believe it or not Weasley, Hermione just doesn't like you. And we're friends, no charm, potion, or other magical forces."

Ron shook his head. "No, we are meant to be together! Forever!"

Draco tried to keep a straight face. But not even for five seconds he started to laugh.

"What?" Ron inquired.

"Sorry, that was the STUPIDEST thing I ever heard. 'We were supposed to be together forever'." Draco mocked laughing.

Ron's ears turned a bright pink, as he practically growled. "Go to Hell Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Trust me Weasley. I was there."

* * *

_***A/N***_

**I AM SO SORRY **

**it took sooooooooooooo long to update**

**summer break just started and I've been busy. I know that isn't a excuse! =)**

**Oh well, thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! And please REVIEW on this**

**chapter too! Thanks youuu!**

**~_Densoles99 =D_**


	9. Purest Silver

Hermione walked out of the girls bathroom and was startled when she saw Draco standing near the door.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him.

Draco chuckled, "To check on you of course."

Hermione shook her head. "I shouldn't be the one getting checked up on. Did you see what I did to Ron? I embarrassed him in front of everyone."

Draco scoffed. "Stop it Hermione. You didn't embarrass him, he embarrassed himself. He deserved everything you gave him."

Hermione halved smiled halved frowned. She still didn't feel good about it.

"Come on," Draco said, putting a friendly arm around her. "Let's go to class."

The day went by the slowest Hermione has ever witnessed.

During the classes Ron kept giving her pitiful glances and kept trying to get sympathy from Harry. Who wasn't giving him anything but a slap on the back of the head for being a jerk.

And Pansy Parkinson kept giving Hermione death glares for talking to Draco. Which was probably the highlight of her day. During every class, Draco would either stand or sit next to Hermione. He didn't once leave her side; which also earned them a lot of weird looks from students and even the teachers.

But it didn't matter to Hermione or Draco.

Hermione never realized they have more in common then she ever did with Ron.

"Ha ha, so I told him, 'you'll never get laid if you keep sleeping with your cat!'" Draco finished his rather hilarious story as he and Hermione were working on some work in their common room. The story made Hermione giggle, but she stopped giggling and looked into Draco's eyes.

They were the most beautiful, purest silver Hermione has ever seen.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at her sideways.

"Nothing, its just, your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Draco was taken back, he's never been told something like that.

"Even more beautiful then Weasley's?" Draco asked, gently leaning forward till his nose was inches from her's.

"Defiantly." Agreed Hermione, closing the small space between them and giving Draco a nice subtle kiss.

After a few seconds of kissing, they pulled apart to breath.

"Well, ok then." Smiled Draco, breathing heavily.

Hermione giggled, and rubbed the back of her neck. "So, er, yeah." She didn't really know what else to say. Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at her, knowing the feelings they both felt for each other.

"Hermione." Draco said softly.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione said smiling.

The next day started off amazing. Hermione decided she really didn't wanna be alone so instead of her sleeping in her room she gladly accepted the offer of her sleeping in Draco's room with Draco.

And when she woke up his arms were around her protectively.

But sadly she had to get up to start the day.

Hermione and Draco were now walking to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast. They both equally decided it wasn't the time for them to be holding hands down the corridors, and so they just kept it to walking together. Just walking.

When they entered the Great Hall, some of the students looked at them as if they were aliens from another planet. Draco started walking to a table that was fairly empty, Hermione saw Harry and Ginny sitting in front of Ron. But Ron was also sitting next to a girl. Hermione didn't know who the girl was, but decided it didn't concern her. Harry and Ginny probably hated now for what she had done.

"Hermione." Draco called from the table at which he was sitting at.

Hermione shook her head at her thoughts and sat down in front of Draco to see him better.

"You okay baby?" Draco asked lightly touching her hand. Which caused some people to whisper frantically.

"Mh-hm." Hermione nodded grabbing a plate and filling it with some toast and eggs. Draco did the same and they started to eat their breakfast together as many students were looking in on them. Wanting something else to happen.

After breakfast Hermione and Draco had to split.

Hermione along with other seventh year Gryfindors had to go to Potions along with the Ravenclaws. As the Slytherins and Hufflepuff's had Herbology.

When Hermione walked into the potions classroom she noticed Ron sitting with the same girl he sat with during breakfast, and Harry was sitting alone. Deciding she needed to talk to Harry, she chose her seat next to him.

"Hey Mione." Greeted Harry friendly patting her on her back

"Hey Harry."

During the potions lesson, which was so boring it even bored Hermione, Harry and her were talking in hushed tones.

"So, what's with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, Harry, we are kind of going out."

Harry stared at her for three minutes before replying.

"Hermione, he tormented us for years. He called you Mu-"

"I know what he has done to us Harry." Hermione said, ever so slightly raising her voice in annoyance.

"What do you see in him?" Asked Harry looking at the professor to make sure he didn't hear them talking.

"Everything. He treats me with respect, he doesn't try to make out with me every single second. He's funny and kind, and we have amazing conversations that I've never had with Ron."

Harry looked down and nodded.

"Hermione we've been through a lot with each other. And you going out with Malfoy isn't going to change our friendship. It might change yours and Ron's however, but you'll always be my bestfriend." Saying that, Harry gave Hermione a giant hug as the bell rang.

Walking to her next class, Hermione felt so much better. Honestly, the one friendship she cared most about was the one with her and Harry.

Just then, someone grabbed Hermione by her waist. Which made her scream and turn around.

"Damn it Draco!"

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione right then and there. In front of everyone, including Ron. Who looked like he was about to cry.

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione asked as he finally stopped kissing her.

"Kissing my girlfriend."

* * *

_***A/N***_

**PLEASE READ!**

**I am sooooo sorry for taking a long time to update**

**schools been tough which didn't give me a lot of free time**

**but, summer has started! so that means i can spend more time writing! yay!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Criticism is allowed and I'm open to it, but please don't be too harsh. If you have something negative to say, say it nicely.**

**~_Densoles99_**


End file.
